Cinderfella
by Chocolaverge
Summary: An invitation to the Winter Ball started it all. Posters on just about everything, promising Berk High school students the time of their lives. Dress to impress and dance the night away with a certain someone is every teenagers dream...So, whaddya say, Cinderfella? HiJack Modern AU/Cinderella AU. Character appearances from various animated films. No real plot, just for fun.
1. This is Berk High

If you walked farther out from your big city, decided to roll the dice and take a chance with fate and just walk past Cove Forest, you'd find a hidden town. It's not unheard of, but it's well known for being in the middle of nowhere. Keep walking. Now look to your right, and you'll find a welcoming and chipping sign that reads "Berk: Historical landmark of the Vikings!"

...Yeah. Pretty lame.

I promise you, this town isn't as old as the sign makes out. It's keeping up with the latest, thank you very much.

Now, walk farther out. Past the Elementary school and behind the Junior High school, there lies Berk High school -

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup flinched at the voice that cut him off his thoughts. His green eyes flickered up to where the source of the voice came from. Hiccup let out a breath; It was just Astrid.

He and Astrid had known each other since they were kids. It was a rather funny tale of how they met and both had just been together since then. Astrid's blonde colored bangs brushed against her face and she moved them aside.

"You were thinking again." She cracked a smile

"I have a reason to, Astrid." Hiccup responds.

"Yeah, but it's _lunch_. Take a break, will ya?" Astrid smirks, ripping the wrapper off of her granola bar and offering a piece to Hiccup.

"Thanks." Hiccup takes a bite out the messy snack and turns to see another blonde walk towards him.

"Hi, guys!" She greets, "Hey Punzie," Astrid greets with a wave.

"What's up, Rapunzel? You look pretty excited." Hiccup observes the blonde. Rapunzel has this quirk; if she's excited about something, she bounces herself on her toes. It was child like, but it's adorable.

"Okay," Rapunzel pulls out a flyer from her binder, "There's going to be a Winter Ball this year! It's going to be so amazing and...and..."

"That's all we needed to know, thanks, Punzie." Hiccup chuckles, taking another bite out of his granola bar.

"Okay, but that's the thing, I really want you guys to go and - where's Merida?" Rapunzel suddenly asks.

"I think she said she had to make up a test," Astrid shrugs, "But go on, you're losing your train of thought."

"Sorry, just in the moment, you know? Okay so, I want you guys to go, I thought it could be a group thing, we haven't really been doing stuff together..."

That was true. Hiccup and Rapunzel were stuck at home with homework and Astrid and Merida were in their school's sports teams.

"I don't know guys, I'm not much of a dancer...at least not anymore," Hiccup smiled wryly, eyes going down to his left foot. Gods, how he missed feeling of being able to wiggle all his toes and not just five.

"Who cares?" Rapunzel intervenes, "You won't _have _to dance. We can all just hang out. It'd be fun!" Rapunzel tries convincing both, voice getting a bit higher and a little desperate.

Astrid and Hiccup share a look. They didn't want to reject Rapunzel's idea, it actually wasn't that bad, but they could always hang out somewhere else...

"Wait. Rapunzel, we could always hang out over at Bronco Burgers, what's so special about the Winter Ball?"

Rapunzel's cheeks flushed red and her lips twitched up into a nervous smile, "Well, I just thought, wow, a dance, we could hang out and look fancy and royal, and what not!"

Astrid's eyes narrowed, "Y'know Punzie, When I passed Eugene by the lockers today, he mentioned to his friends he might be going to the dance and-"

'Shh!" Rapunzel pressed a finger to her lips, "Astrid, you swore you wouldn't say anything about him!" Rapunzel fumed, mortified, "And that's a lie, I just told you about the dance!"

"Ah, but it got me the answer I wanted, right? Besides, It's no big deal, you just have a crush on him. I don't get why you get so worried about it."

"People aren't supposed to know about it, that's why I worry! Astrid, if the wrong people know this, they'll tell him and he'll laugh at me!" Rapunzel's large eyes grow wider at the thought of it.

"You're so dramatic, who cares if people know?" Astrid replied lamely."Hiccup, you wouldn't care if you heard somebody likes you, right?" Astrid turns to Hiccup, who is caught off guard for a second.

"It'd boost my ego, that's for sure." Hiccup finishes the last of his granola bar, patting Rapunzel on the shoulder.

"Trust me, Eugene wouldn't know what to do when he finds out a girl as pretty as you likes him."

Rapunzel sighs."Guys, at least think about it, please? It's not _just_ for Eugene."

The bell rings after Rapunzel takes off to a different direction. Astrid sighs, picking up her bag and notebook for biology.

"Maybe we should consider it," Hiccup suggests, " Rapunzel looked pretty down after the whole Eugene thing."

Astrid nodded, "Let me space out on it if class gets boring. Later!" Astrid walks off to the end of the school. Hiccup grabbed his own bag and picked up his History book before walking to N.F. Hall.


	2. History Class

**Sorry about spelling mistakes in the first chapter, folks. So, excuse the misspellings/grammatical errors if there are any, please! Oh, and there will be character appearances from various films. Enjoy! **

Hiccup walks into the history class early, no surprise there. , his history teacher, didn't mind at all at this point. He was currently wiping down the white board, and without even turning around, he greets the boy.

]"Hello, Hamish," Hiccup cringed at his real name. It wasn't that he liked it, but... Yeah, he just didn't like it. He much preffered 'Hiccup' over 'Hamish, and he wish he could tell the teachers to call him so, but he didn't want the confused faces and questions.

"I trust you finished last week's homework assignment?" finishes cleaning the white board, and walks back to his desk, full of pictures of him and his daughter and other possible relatives.

"Of course, ." Hiccup smiles weakly, trying to be polite. nods, pleased by the answer.

_Why was talking with teachers so awkward?_ Hiccup thinks to himself as he walks to his desk and sits. He looks to the desk infront of him, and wonders why Mr. Count chose this seating arrangement.

( All desks were facing eachother and placed in groups of four.)

The room began to fill up with students as the minutes went by and the once quiet classroom was filled with noisy chatter of girls gushing over the Winterball. They giggled obnoxiously, discussing over who was going with who, where they were getting their dress, blah blah...

A brunette, Wendy, made her way past the group of girls blocking the way in the room and took her place next to Hiccup. Hiccup greets the girl, awkward smile and all.

"Hi, Wendy." Wendy turns her body to face Hiccup (He did the same) and smiles. "Hey Ham-er, Hiccup!"

"I'm so excited, We're having a Winterball, can you believe it?"

Hiccup grins and nods, "Yeah, Rapunzel told me. She was pretty excited."

Wendy nods, "I'm pretty sure any girl would. It's like our step closer to prom but this happens every year, doesn't it? But, I mean it's-"

"Girls talk too much," Peter, a mischivious ginger boy, lightly taps Wendy on the nose. Wendy, still ranting on about the dance, stops as soon she feels Peter's finger on her nose. Wendy stammers an 'oh' and Hiccup sighs, feeling a little sorry for the girl. "Hi Peter."

"Hey, Hiccup! How's it hangin'?" Peter grins , taking a seat across from Wendy. Hiccup shrugs.

"Great I guess."

Peter looks up to the clock in the room, putting his elbow on his desk and placing his arm on his cheek.

"Gee, class hasn't even started and I'm _already _bored." Peter takes out his phone and texts Tessa his best friend since they were kids. Hiccup knew her and all he could say was she had quite the temper and didn't like it when other girls came near Peter.

The bell rings and students scramble to their desk.

"Good afternoon class-" Mr. Count begins but is interrupted by a voice outside his classroom.

"Jack, you _shit_, we're late again!" a girl says a bit too loudly, being heard from inside the class.

"Oh, loosen up, Elsa. We'll just make a quiet entrance and no one will notice." A playful tone is easily heard and Peter looks up from his phone to smirk when he hears the door open.

"I trust you two finished your homework from last week, hm?" Mr. Count directs his attention to both white-haired teens.

Elsa smirks and rasies a thin brow at Jack as she takes out a sheet of paper, handing it over to Mr. Count, not once breaking eye contact with him. Jack could only chuckle weakly, more than enough evidence for Mr. Count to know that Jack didn't do his homework,

"I'll have it by tomorrow, I promise." Jack puts his hand over his heart, and grins when Mr. Count clicked his tongue.

"Alright. Now both of you, go to your seats. Last week I mentioned Gandhi, and today we will be watching a film," All the kids grinned, relieved that they won't have to read a textbook for the week.

"And we'll also be taking notes!" Mr. Count laughs, as if to add emphasis on this 'evil scheme'.

Every student groans.


	3. Invitation

Every student received a packet on Gandhi and were a bit glad that they didn't have to take written notes. All they had to do was pay attention to the film and answer the questions on the packet.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Peter turns to Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy?" He grins when Wendy answers with a hum. Hiccup's attention was to the movie, but his hearing seems to move to Peter and Wendy's conversation.

"You know about that Christmas party over at Lady's house, right?" Peter begins with a shy smile, a little surprising to Hiccup. Peter usually acts so confident and obnoxious, now it seemed as if he were completely vulnerable to anything; he looked just like a little boy.

"Lady? Oh, yes. She invited me." Wendy says quietly, eyes still on the film. Hiccup could tell Wendy was limiting her words.

"Oh, really?" Peter laughs a little and Wendy turns her attention to him. "Yes, really. Why?" Wendy asks.

"I was maybe hoping to see you there, since Tessa's taking Terence with her." Wendy's ears perked up. "Are they together yet?" Wendy asks, feeling a bit ashamed of starting gossip.

"He was hoping to get her tonight."

Mr. Count cleared his throat at both of them, and they stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Will you really feel that lonely?" Wendy eyes Peter, not sure if he was just playing another one of his games.

"Tessa won't be hanging out with me." Peter shrugs. Wendy bit her bottom lip, thinking about it. Hiccup was _this_ close to yelling at Wendy to just go with him. Anybody could read between the lines that what Peter and Wendy were crushing on each other.

"Okay, Peter." Wendy smiles softly to Peter. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Peter grinned, feeling like a champ.

"Thanks, Wendy!" He whisper yells, feeling a little excited.

Hiccup held in a chuckle. Teenage love, he thought to himself, could only end in trouble.

After a long day in his final class, Biology, Hiccup wanted to go home, but Rapunzel had called for a group meeting in front of the school library. Merida, a feisty red-head, was standing on the steps of the library, next to Astrid. Teens constantly bumped into their shoulders, and a few apologized. Hiccup made his way towards them, and both grinned, greeting the only boy in their group. They conversed of the usual, Astrid talked about her biology class that was usually boring was actually a little fun because of a substitute teacher. Merida talked about her Algebra class and how the teacher took four phones away from people she didn't like. Hiccup was about to share his day before Rapunzel finally made her way into the group, bumping into a few kids and apologizing quickly. Rapunzel went straight to the point.

"Okay, so I heard about Lady's party-" Rapunzel begins excitedly but Merida cuts in.

"Lady? That goody-do-shoes girl?" Merida asks, putting her bag down and takin a seat on the steps of library stairs.

"Yes, her. She's really nice, okay?" Rapunzel defends. "Anyways, we have gym together and she invited me and a couple other people, and she said I could invite a few more guests."

"I've heard she's got a big house." Astrid raises her brows, "What's going to happen if people she didn't invite come over?"

"They can't come in." Rapunzel smiles triumphantly, digging into her coat pockets. She pulled out four invitation cards with a cute Christmas design. Merida lazily smiles. "She's a clever girl, that Lady. I'd have kicked 'em out."

"Of course you would," Hiccup chuckles and Merida punches his arm playfully. More teens started to make their out of school, loud chatter hurting Hiccup's ears.

"So, how about it guys? It's on during winter break, and it'll be the day before Christmas Eve." Rapunzel looks over to the group, smile never leaving her face.

"Why not on Christmas Eve?" Astrid raises a brow, reaching over for the invitation, reading it over.

"Lady's all about family. She figured we should spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with family." Rapunzel replies, handing out two other invitation cards, one for Merida and one for Hiccup. Merida shrugs, scrunching her nose. "She really is a good girl."

"So, what do you guys say?" Rapunzel asks, her hands clasped over on another and raised up below her chin, green eyes looking over at them hopefully.

Astrid shrugged. "Next week is break, and my fall sports have ended." Merida looks over to Astrid agreeing, " I think my mum would let me go if Hiccup the Resposible comes along." Merida stuck her tongue out and laughed when Hiccup shot her a look. Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a breath. "Alright. I guess I could make room for it on my _very busy_schedule."

"Busy with what? Catching up with _Dr. Who_?" Astrid play-mocks, making Hiccup feign offense.

"I'll have you know it's the season finale!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Astrid picks up her books and walks over to her car, starting it, and then driving off the school premises. Hiccup turns to Merida and Rapunzel.

"You guys ready to go home?" Hiccup asks, adjusting his backpack. Merida lifts her self up from the steps and dusts her jeans off from behind. "Yeah. Punzie, how 'bout you?" Rapunzel nods, and starts walking with Hiccup and Merida. They got to Hiccup's opens the passenger side door, and gets in. Hiccup walks to his door and makes his way in the car, starting up the car. Rapunzel grabbed his bag and put it in the back next to her.

"Being neighbours makes getting a ride home easy." Merida grins when Hiccup looks over at her, a half scowl on his face, "Easy for _you_ but I'm the one driving and having to clean off your shoe prints off my dashboard. Keep your feet down, won't you?"Merida and Rapunzel both laugh and Hiccup drives them home, dropping off Merida and Rapunzel a few houses down from his own home.

**A/N: Sorry for the boring chapters, guys... I hope to squeeze in more action on the next chapter, though! **


	4. Party Time

**So I like families that are together. Have some happy family AU.**

**Important note: I have no idea what Hiccup's mother would be like, so...yeah, sorry if I make her OOC****.**

**And sorry for not putting much action in this chapter... **

* * *

The school week couldn't have gone quicker. Finally it was Friday and... half of the school was missing. No one could blame the students that ditched, though; it was Friday and there wouldn't be school the following two weeks. The weather? It was colder than usual that day. But that was just Hiccup's opinion.

And every other student's.

See, the furnaces installed in each classroom worked in a strange (and annoying) way. The furnace would be turned on to spread heat around the class room but as soon as something installed in the furnace detected that the room was barely even warm, the vents would be turned on and would cool down the room, making the students hunch on their desks, cling to their sweaters and jackets for warmth, completely miserable for the class hour.

Hiccup was in Biology and trying hard to focus on his teachers words, but he was too busy keeping his chattering teeth quiet. Just be thankful you only have five minutes left of class. His thoughts trailed on to his plans today. He, Astrid, Rapunzel, and Merida were going Christmas shopping for their Secret Santa's. It was a thing introduced to them in junior high and stuck with them. As soon as Mr. Porter was going to the next subject, the bell rang. "Oh, I guess we'll pick up where we left off when we get back. Have a great holiday and be safe!" He calls out. A few students (including Hiccup) responded back with 'Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate'. Hiccup walks across the school's quad in one piece and finally makes it to his group, where they greeted him excitedly and ready to go.

* * *

** Jack**

Now, back at the Overland home afterschool, things were going quite peachy. Jack was with his kid sister Emma, cuddling under a huge blanket,enjoying hot cocoa and watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. "Hey Jack, what's high school like?" Emma asks, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Jack cocks his head to the side, looking at his sister. "Well, we usually trash-can the freshmen - er, freshmeat - we ditch classes, do drugs behind the -"

"Jack," He hears his mother scold from the kitchen. Jack laughs, "I was kidding, mom!" Jack looks down to his sister, smiling. "I'm kidding, munchkin. School's the same, except we don't have a playground. And the work piles up faster." Jack ruffles his sister's hair, making her whine a little.

"But why ask now? You would've asked me when I was a freshman." Emma shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I didn't think I could ask you."

"You can ask me anything when you want, okay? Except during finals week and sleeping hours." Emma laughs, cuddling closer to Jack.

Jack feels his phone vibrate from his back pocket and jolts, making Emma nearly topple over; she pouts and glares at him. "It was my phone," Jack explains. Emma leans towards him, attention on the television screen. Jack unlocks his screen and goes to his inbox, noticing a message from Peter and another from Elsa. He opened the one with Peter since his message was short.

_I got Wendy to go with me :D :D :D_

Jack grinned and sent him 'congrats on the date!'

Now to look at Elsa's message.

_Are you going to Lady's party?_

Just how many people did this 'Lady' girl know? She shouldn't be giving away so many invitations. Jack gave it some thought, though. It was next week, why not go?

_ Yeah, but isn't it an 'invitation needed' type of party? _

Jack got a response three minutes later and knew Elsa sent a picture text. It was her holding up three invitation cards, one for her, one for him, and one most likely for Elsa's sister, Ana.

_ Thanks, snowflake._ Jack types and sends. A minute later, he got a reply.

_No problem, frostbite._ Jack chuckles and goes back to watching the movie and wrapping the blanket over them tightly.

* * *

** Hiccup**

Five hours spent and Hiccup couldn't find anything for Astrid. He sighed, closing the door behind him. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, unlocks it, and checks his inbox. Rapunzel had texted Hiccup that she got Merida a plush bear cub and Merida texted Hiccup saying she got Rapunzel a new set of paints. He could always ask the girls what Astrid would want, but they would give the 'Figure it out yourself!' excuse, and he wouldn't blame them. It would always be rewarding to see their excited face if you got them what they wanted, especially without help. But it would suck if you got them something they didn't want or like. Hiccup could almost hear Astrid half-ass her response.'Wow...you got me...this...'

Hiccup will just have to figure it out for himself, eh?

"Hamish!" He heard his mother call out from the kitchen, "It's time for dinner." Hiccup tucks his cell phone into his pocket and walks to the kitchen.

"How was shopping with the girls?" His mother asks, setting the plates. Hiccup sits down next to where his mom would sit and shrugged, "Couldn't find anything for Astrid."

"Astrid? Oh, I guess she could be hard to shop for." His mother nods in understanding. "Where's dad?" Hiccup asks, already knowing the answer. "Working. He could use a break, don't you think?" His mother frowns, sighing a bit. Hiccup shrugged, not sure how to respond.

His dad owns a construction company, so he guessed there could be piles of paper stacked on top of the other and his dad hunched over his desk, trying to get it done and retire for the night.

"He said he'd be home for the holidays, so that's something we should be thankful for." His mother smiles, serving mashed potatoes and left over chicken from the night before. Hiccup gave his thanks for the food, and went up the stairs, down the hall, to the right, and there was his room. It was a bit of a mess, but he'll clean it up on Sunday. Hiccup was one of the lucky few to have his own bathroom, so he locked the door to his room and bathroom, and hopped in the shower. Five minutes later, he towels himself off, puts on his pajamas, and goes to bed.

* * *

Saturday and Sunday had passed and it was Monday, the day of the party. Everybody invited was getting ready for Lady's party.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid were at Hiccup's house, waiting for him to get ready. Ten minutes later, Hiccup walks down the stairs, shoes in his hand and takes a seat at the bottom step, putting on his shoes. When he finished, he brushed off his sweater and looked over to the others outfits.

Rapunzel's outfit consisted of leggings and an ugly Christmas sweater, Merida wore ripped jeans, a navy blue shirt with a long grey coat over it, Astrid wore jeans with an ugly Christmas sweater, and Hiccup wore a brown sweater with faded jeans. "I think we look somewhat classy," shrugs Astrid, putting on her mittens, as were the others.

As soon as they were ready to face the cold, Hiccup stops them before they could open the door."Are we taking separate cars?" he asks.

Astrid looks over to the group, waiting for an answer. Rapunzel pipes up,"I have a curfew, I need to be home by midnight or bust."

"I can take Punzie home," Hiccup offers. Astrid and Merida sigh in relief. So now the plan was for Rapunzel to go with Hiccup so he can take her home and Merida goes with Astrid. They'll stay until the party disperses. With that, both chauffeurs get in their own car with whoever was getting a ride from them and start driving, Astrid taking the lead, Hiccup following her to Lady's house.


	5. Matchmaker Hiccup

Jack, Elsa and Anna had just made it to the party. Fashionably late, that is.

All three were sitting by Lady's Christmas tree, eating store-bought cookies. There were plenty of people in the house; not packed, but it's not bad. Lady had restricted going up the stairs; nothing there but bedrooms.

Jack grumbles. This was tedious, seeing he had no one to talk to since Peter is occupied with Tessa, Terrance and Wendy, Elsa and Anna were talking to a couple of friends, and Jack was kind of... invisible, you could say. He had texted Jamie, a friend of his that moved away a year ago, and got no reply.

"He's probably sleeping by now." Jack sighs. Elsa notices Jack's bored look and turns to him.

"Bored?" She smiles softly, making Jack smile and nod.

"Why don't you talk to someone? You know plenty of them." Elsa asks, popping a chocolate kiss in her mouth. Jack shrugged, "I don't really want to. They look like they're in their own little world and I don't think I'm invited."

Elsa clucked her tongue, "C'mon Jack. You're Mr. Social Butterfly, why are you suddenly such a wallflower?"

Jack chuckled, "Alright, Miss Social Butterfly, I'll give it a go." Elsa rolls her eyes but smiles, going back to her conversation with Anna and some of her friends.

Jack scans the room, and sees four more people make their way in to Lady's house. They talked and smiled, but there was always the one friend that stuck out. Jack took a closer look, almost inspecting said thumb.

Well, the odd one in the crowd was a boy, fish bone skinny and a pair of doe green eyes stuck out. A rounded nose that was a little red due to the cold, and Jack grinned. He wouldn't be bad to talk to, he decides.

* * *

All four decide on hanging out by the Christmas tree and while making their way over, Hiccup felt Rapunzel push into his chest. He grabs a hold of her by her arms, and asks her what happened.

He looks up to see Eugene looking down to Rapunzel, "Careful, Blondie." He smirks playfully. Rapunzel stammers "I'm sorry!" and Eugene laughs, "It's cool... Wait, aren't you Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel panicked and looked behind her to meet Hiccup. Hiccup tightened his lips, shrugging, unsure of what to do.

Rapunzel musters up all her bravery, turns to Eugene, and narrows her eyes "How do you know who I am?"

"You're in my ceramics class." He grins, and Rapunzel laughs awkwardly, "Oh...right." Rapunzel was going to malfunction and Hiccup was just watching it happen. Hiccup decided to leave both alone and came up with an excuse (He knew he was being a little shit at this point, but he wanted to one- up Punzie's chance with Eugene)

"Hey Punzie, I need to return a call -"

"You never got a call -!" Rapunzel accuses quickly.

"And I need to check who it was, so I'll be right back" Hiccup drowns out her voice by speaking a little louder.

"I can keep your sister company if you want," Eugene smiles.

Hiccup regrets this a little...but what was done was done. He just hoped Eugene wouldn't take advantage of Rapunzel. "She's not my sister, she's a friend. Thanks" Hiccup sneaks a thumbs up to Rapunzel and walks out of the house from the back door.

Hiccup makes a show of checking his phone, but puts it back in his pocket. He hears the door open behind him and close but he didn't bother to look up. He looked at his hands instead, eyes focuses on the many freckles peppered onto his skin; he listens to the crickets chirping. He shivered a little, finding his brown sweater wasn't enough for the cold.

"Hey," He hears a voice call out. Hiccup turns a little and there was Jack Overland. Hiccup almost asked if he was talking to him but realized they were the only two outside.

"Uh, hey?" Hiccup raises a brow. Jack grins.

"What are you doing out here, Freckles? Party's inside."

Freckles? Didn't Jack know who Hiccup was?

"Freckles?" Hiccup snorts, crossing his arms over his chest, "Okay." He ends sarcastically, making Jack chuckle lightly. He ruffles his hair and shrugs, "I don't know." Jack stands next to the boy, looking back at the door. "The party didn't really offer much, but it's nice to get out of home, y'know?"

Hiccup thought otherwise. He could be doing something else at home. Hiccup just hums, hoping to satisfy Jack with that.

"So you never really told me why you're out here." This time, Jack took a seat next to Hiccup- er – _Freckles_, and Hiccup felt a little uncomfortable; not only was there a handsome face smiling at him, his space was also being invaded.

Hiccup didn't think he'd have this kind of dilemma.

"Err..." Hiccup scoots to the side about an inch, "I don't exactly have to tell you, do I?"

Jack brought his hands up as if surrendering, "Just asking, no need to get so upset."

Hiccup could hear the smirk in his voice and couldn't help but smile, "Well, why are you out here?"

"I don't have to tell you do I?" Jack play mocks, scooting closer to Hiccup, who didn't scoot back. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Real clever, albino."

"I'm not albino," Jack chuckles, leaning close to Hiccup, "Look, I have roots. You can see my actual hair color." Hiccup hesitated for a second, before taking a look at Jack's hair. Hiccup was surprised to see a bit or brown hiding under all that white.

"You dyed you hair?" Hiccup asks, touching Jack's hair. Jack nodded, "I did it for a friend."

Hiccup didn't need to know, but a part of him really did. Before he could ask, Jack changed the subject.

"You look like a movie kind of guy. Do you wanna swap favorites?"

Hiccup was more than happy to share a list of movies with Jack, all while Jack was watching the boy ramble on with a dumb smile on his face.

* * *

"Seems like Punzie's enjoyin' herself. But where's Hiccup?" Merida looks over a crowd of people, not able to find a familiar brown sweater. Astrid shrugged, "Might've run off with somebody?" She suggests. Merida looks back to Astrid, nearly dropping her Sprite.

"I don't think so, Hiccup doesn't know many of these people." Merida mumbles. Astrid agrees. If Hiccup where to run off with somebody else, it would be Freddie (Fishlegs is what they usually call him) but he couldn't make it. Something about visiting family out of the country.

"You don't think..." Astrid smirks to Merida. Merida laughs, "No, I don't. He's easily overlooked by others, I doubt somebody noticed Hiccup." Merida taps the can of pop in her hands with her nails.

"But I guess we'll never know. Skype?"

"Oh _yeah_." Astrid nods her head, taking a bite out of a sugar cookie.

* * *

What time was it? Who cares, Rapunzel was having a blast with Eugene. They both made themselves cozy in front of Lady's steps, conversing about school _even dreams_, and this possibly couldn't get any better.

Eugene suddenly took her hand, and smiled innocently, "You wanna dance, Rapunzel?" Rapunzel quickly took notice of the song and nodded.

Both stood and walked near Lady's old-fashioned CD player, Eugene places his arms at Rapunzel's waist, and Rapunzel placed her hands over Eugene's shoulders. Both swayed side to side, not breaking eye contact. It was like something out of a movie or a story a love struck teen was writing. Rapunzel didn't care, she was just happy Hiccup did this. Hiccup might have thought himself as useless, but Hiccup was quite the help.

Rapunzel let out a squeak when she heard someone say it was midnight. She fumbled and stumbled backwards. Eugene took his hands off her hips, and gently took her hands, "Whoa, what's your hurry?"

"I really can't stay..." Rapunzel looks out in the crowd, trying to look for Hiccup.

"Why not?" Eugene asks. Rapunzel looks out the window and spots Hiccup and another boy who she couldn't recognize.

"Family stuff, but hey, at least we'll see each other in ceramics, right?" Rapunzel smiles, turning to Eugene. Eugene smiles back, nodding, "Alright. I'll see ya soon, Blondie."

"Bye, Eugene."

Rapunzel turns and runs down the hall, opening the door to Lady's back garden.

* * *

Throughout Jack and Hiccup's conversation, Jack could feel Hiccup scooting closer to him every few minutes. Jack had not been wrong about this boy; just how long had they been talking? Jack felt like he was running out of things to say. Before he could ask the most important question of the night, a girl with blonde hair grabbed Freckles by the shoulder.

"We have to go, sorry!" She smiles apologetically, pulling on Hiccup's sleeve.

Hiccup tried to say something but she yanked him up by the arm and running back to where she came in, still grabbing onto Hiccup's arm.

"Wait, I didn't-!"

The door slammed shut, and Jack was left standing there.

"Freckles didn't give me his name," He sighed, kicking the ground with his foot.


End file.
